Gabriella's Time To Go
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: Gabriella & Troy have the most amazing life and marriage with a daughter on the way but what happens when Gabriella leaves life and leaves her husband with a 2 year old daughter and a 8 Month Old Daughter? TxG!


Gabriella's Time To Go a Two-Shot By Charlii

Summary:

Gabriella & Troy have the most amazing life and marriage with a daughter on the way but what happens when Gabriella leaves life and leaves her husband with a 2 year old daughter and a 8 Month Old Daughter?

"Daddy?"a one year old girl walked into her fathers room in search of her mommy

"Yeah Sweetie?" Troy asked picking up his daughter and settling her on the bed where Gabriella usually lies

"Where's Mommy?" Aimee asked worriedly

"It's Only 5:30pm Mommy still has 30 minutes until she is home so don't worry" Troy asked comforting his teary daughter Aimee always had a really strong love to her mother than she did to her father only because he father was hardly home when Gabriella was still on her maternity leave from her job at Joe's Plaice (it was a fish and chip shop) so she stayed with Aimee 24/7 until her 4 weeks had finished so Troy left his job and stayed at home looking after Aimee all day until 6:00pm when Gabriella usually took Aimee and spent nearly 4 hours playing with her while eating dinner in between Gabriella adored her daughter and desperately wanted another child soon but they never got the change to have any ALONE time either Aimee slept with them or she disturbed them so Gabriella got up saw to her Daughter while Troy lay half naked in bed he loves how Gabriella was caring but he just wished his daughter would give them some time

"Daddy?" Aimee said breaking Troy out of his thoughts

"Yeah Aimee?" Troy asked hugging his Daughter

"Pway?" Aimee asked holding up her Zac & Vanessa dolls from her favourite movie Middle School Musical (WTF?) she said her Mommy and Daddy looked like Zac & Vanessa they would plan on telling her Later in life

"I'm Home" Gabriella called out

"MOMMY!" Aimee screamed throwing her doll it ending up hitting Troy but not hard

"Hey Aimee How Was Your Day?" Gabriella asked seeing Troy come down holding Zac in his Hand And Vanessa in his other

"I Assume These Are Yours Aimee Rose" Troy said jokingly

"Uh-Huh Daddy" Aimee said collecting her dolls

"Thank" Troy Said

"Thank You Daddy" Aimee said while walking over to be picked up by Gabriella

Gabriella gathered he Daughter and left troy alone again to watch television Thank God it was Friday 2 whole days with Gabriella and his daughter

Saturday 2nd December 2008 9:00am

"MOMMY COME ON GET UP MOMMY" Aimee Said Grabbing And Dragging Her Mommy Out Of Bed

"Aimee it is 9am couldn't you of left me for at least 2 more hours" Gabriella said awake

"But Mommy there is HUGE spider on my wall and I need you to kill it" Aimee said in a terrified voice

"OK come on Aimee" Gabriella said walking into Aimee's room

"AHHHH" Gabriella screamed because the spider was HUGE

Troy awoke and ran into Aimee's room to find Gabriella passed out and Aimee huddled next to her Mommy scared for her Mommy's life troy dialled 911 then took the spider outside and waited for the ambulance to arrive

Sunday 3rd December 2008

As Troy waited patiently for news on Gabriella Aimee wouldn't stop sobbing her Mommy her best friend was in the hospital all because of a spider Troy had tried many attempts to comfort Aimee but she would rather lie in the middle of the floor cuddling her Baby Blanket it was Small squares of pink, purple and one in the middle coloured Yellow with her name sown in the middle Aimee Rose In Beautiful Pink Cotton

2 Hours Later

"Mrs Gabriella Bolton" The Doctor Called Out

"Us!" Troy raised his hand while picking up and sleeping Aimee

The Doctor Came and Sat By Troy "I Have Terrible News We Are Sad To Report That Due to the fall Mrs Bolton had has caused her to put her life in the biggest danger ever she has about a year to live i'm sorry oh and the baby is fine incase your wondering" The doctor said in a robotic bored tone as if he has repeated it over 20 times today

"BABY?!?!?!" Troy asked

"It Seems Mrs Bolton Is 3 Months Pregnant With A Little Girl Congratulations Gabriella Should be-Able to Spend At Least 6 Months With your daughter i'm so sorry about the news you may see Mrs Bolton in a maximum of 10 Minutes" The doctor replied before leaving Troy to dwell in his thoughts before a cry brought him out

"Daddy I had A Bad Dwream Mommy Went To Ospital and died" Aimee said before hiding her face is her daddy's chest and sobbing

Troy had no idea how to tell his Daughter that it wasn't a dream and that her Mom had only a year to live and also the fact she was going to get a Little sister he already knew the name Aspen either way his little girl would be called Aspen.

After about 15 minutes Troy and Aimee Go and visit Gabriella who was wide awake resting her hands on her stomach after finding out her dueness news she hadn't found out about her deathness Troy was left to tell his wife and his daughter the two most closest people to his heart he couldn't do it but he had too

"Gab's, Aimee There Is Something I Need To Tell You" Troy Said he Voice Cracking

"Go On Troy!" Gabriella Said Urging Troy On

"Ok Basically Gabriella Your Dying You Only Have A Year To Live And I Can't Lose You I'm Going To Raise Two Girls On My Own You Have An Amazing Bond With Aimee You Know How To Do Everything and Now I'm Gonna Have To Learn It All and To Be Honest I Don't Think I Can I Don't Want You To Leave Our Lives But It's Your Time To Go!" Troy Said Sobbing  
"I'M DYING?!?!?!?" Gabriella Exclamied

"Yeah... But You Shouldn't" Troy Said Crying

**1 Month Later 3rd January 2009**

Gabriella Was At Home And Was Enjoying Her 11 Months Left Of Life She Was Happy With The Name Aspen Lily and Was Happy With Just Spending Time With Aimee & Troy. Troy was out collecting some food Gabriella's Cravings Had Begun At To Be Honest They Were The Weirdest I Mean Scrambled Eggs With Chocolate Syrup Mad Or What? But That Was What Troy Loved About Gabriella

Troy Still Couldn't Get Over The Thought Of Gabriella Leaving He Couldn't Lose His Wife The Love Of His Life.

**2 Months Later 3rd February 2009**

Gabriella Was No Noticing Her Bump Was Showing and Noticing 10 Months Left To Live Was Starting To Get Depressing 6 Months Of Her Unborn Daughters Life Was Pretty Low Even Gabriella's Mom Got 18 Years With Her Daughter Before She Passed Away From A Brain Tumour, The Loss Of Her Mother Caused Gabriella Heart Break and Now She Was Making Troy Go Through The Same And She Hated Herself Not Just Troy Though Both Her Daughters aswell. Troy Was Depressed Just As Much As Troy and Even Aimee Noticed This She Wasn't Getting Any Attention At Her Mommy & Daddy did all day was Snuggle On The Couch ALL Day While She Went and played with Kaitlyn her next door neighbour who was 4 years old hopefully in 3 days Aimee was turning 2 so maybe a little party will be held and her mommy and daddy will look happier... Hopefully!

**3 Months Later 3rd March 2009**

Gabriella was so happy that Aspen had starting kicking This made Troy & Gabriella even Aimee was happy, Gabriella's bump was rather big but no worries Troy's shirts covered it... 3 months Gabriella couldn't wait to be honest she could because 3 months meant 6 months of her life left meant 6 months with Aspen 6 months with Aimee 6 months with Troy 6 months to live a life she had a list of things she wanted to do and one was Live A Happy Long Life Here's Her Top 5

My Life-Long Dreams

Travel The World

Have 4 Children Two Girls and 2 boys

Live A Long and Happy Life

Live Till Golden Anniversary

Die Old and Happy Lying In Troy's Arms On A Beach In Hawaii

Troy starting tearing up as he read them he knew what was coming and to be honest it was coming faster than he wanted he knew he could make half of one of those Dreams come true he would let Gabriella die in his arms on a beach in Hawaii he will make sure it happens even if it means living over there till it happens he wanted to fulfil at least half of her top 5.

**4 Months Later 3rd April 2009**

Well 2 Months Left Till Little Aspen Lily Arrives In Troyella's Life Or Was It Gabriella had be having terrible pains like contractions but less painfull but they still hurt either way Gabriella had demanded that Troy took her to the Hospital to get them checked out only to find out that she was in labour and was dilating 1 cm every 7 hours she was only 1 cm dilated and she hated it it was 12 minutes with Aimee now she was waiting nearly 3 days with Aspen and that would be 3 days less of her life Aimee has no idea what was happening she sat there silent no-one spoke to her no-one wanted too she felt hated, neglected and unloved she got a good-night kiss a good night story and even her mom slept once with her Aimee didn't know that soon all of this would be a memory Aimee didn't know her mom would soon be 6 feet under Aimee didn't know she would have to rely on her dad when her body changed when she started school when her periods started or even worse BOYS how could she confine to her dad her BOY problems but Aimee didn't know any of this and she probably wouldn't know for quite a while because little Aimee wouldn't remember any of this and she would rely on her dad to explain it to her when she would understand.

**3 Days Later**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in her Hospital room cooing at Aspen Lily Bolton and to be honest Troy & Gabriella couldn't be more happy but they were also guilty for leaving out Aimee but they promised Aimee would be involved now and they let there Two Year Old Hold Aspen and Aimee was so happy she immediately jumped on her mom and dad after Aspen has be safely set in her plastic crib to be wheeled off to the nursery she started enjoying having her mommy and daddy back but she had no idea that it won't last for much longer Gabriella has only 8 months to live.

**4 Months Later 3rd May 2009**

Well today what have I done nothing completely nothing Troy took the girls out for the day and I have lay in bed all day I mean a day all to myself while i'm dying he said he had some important business to take care of I feel like he is hiding something from me well no worries he can't do something Illegal while he has the girls with him probably just going to speak to Chad or go to the park something like that i'm sure but I just can't help think he is doing something to fulfil one of my dreams.

With Troy

Here I am at the shop reading the name Getaway Galore (MADE UP!) Yes I am ordering a trip for 3 months we will leave and I will make sure that all 4 Of Us will sit on beach me sitting on the beach with Gabriella between my legs and Aimee & Aspen either at my side or in between Gabriella's legs and we would sit like that every night watching the sunset he needed to make sure that he could fulfil at least half of one of Gabriella's lifelong dreams so he booked a 3 month holiday to sweet Hawaii he even bought a Vacation home on the quiet beach of Maui Troy even managed to get the whole beach for the 3 months the beach was called Kapalua Bay Beach he was so happy that he would soon be able to fulfil Gabriella's dream well at least half of it.

**5 Months Later 3rd June 2009**

2 Months and they would finally be in Hawaii on the beautiful Kapalua Bay of Maui he was in the midst of buying some Capri pants for Aspen and Aimee off while Gabriella slept with the girls considering it was still 9am on a Saturday morning as he was thinking he heard cries from upstairs and instantly knew it was Aspen so he got up at walked into her Yellow painted nursery and grabbed her blanket and Grabbed her out of her pale yellow crib he tickled her stomach lightly and she giggled he grabbed a clean pair of clothes, changing mat, diaper, wipes and powder he had finally learnt of Gabriella how to change a diaper so he always did it to get great practice he took of Aspen's Footsie Pyjamas and changed her diaper then dressed her up in her floral Summer dress while he strapped up her white sandals he saw Gabriella come downstairs holding Aimee on her hip she smiled at Troy dressing Aspen and passed him Aimee while Aspen crawled off somewhere Gabriella went after her to stop her getting into mischief she adored touching and trying to hold everything she has broken 12 things in the last week but they were just decorative like maybe a vase or something either way they enjoyed just spending time with there small but perfect family. Troy dressed Aimee In her floral summer dress aswell and her Sandals Gabriella was dressed in Short Capris, tank top and the sandals that tie up a quarter of your leg while Troy just wore Sneakers, Shorts and a t-shirt (Pic's May Be In Profile Soon)

**6 Months Later 3rd July 2009**

Aspen Was Now Walking and Troy cursed the day she learned because she was always in the way all Aimee did was play with her dollies with her Mommy while Troy was left to fend with Aspen on his own Gabriella and Aimee found it amusing but they wouldn't laugh because it was rather funny watching so if they laughed Troy might stop he finally caught Aspen tickled her stomach lightly I changed her into footsie pyjamas

"Aspen Curse The Day You Learned To Walk" Troy said laughing before put Aspen in her crib and going to get Aimee off Gabriella. He went downstairs and picked up a sleepy Aimee who was leaning on a asleep Gabriella he kissed Aimee's forehead and put her in her Princess bed before going back down and picking up Gabriella checking she was still breathing he wanted to make sure he couldn't lose her before they go to Maui he may even stay at the Vacation Home since he spent $1,375,855 on it to keep so he may just stay there for a few years after Gabriella's unfateful day comes but still he would carry on living his life and he promised he would never ever remarry.

**7 Months Later 3rd August 2009**

Gabriella smiled the biggest ever when she saw where Troy had flown all four of them to Maui, Hawaii she knew why he was going to let her die lying in his arms on a beach she didn't think this was the business Troy had to take care of was that why 8 pairs of Capri's in 3 different sizes come from the post adressed to Aspen Lily Bolton, Gabriella Marie Bolton & Aimee Rose Bolton she just packed them and thought nothing about it now she understands why but where was his clothes she pushed this thought aside while she ran up to Troy wrapped her arms and legs around his body and hugged him as tightly as possible he just smiled and supported her up he carried her into the house with Aimee and Aspen trailing behind Aspen had learnt how to say two words Ha! And Daddy she loved screaming Ha out everywhere they even got weird looks from other parents but they just smiled because Aspen was only young and was learning to speak.

**8 Months Later 3rd September 2009**

They were happy just spending time with there daughter but with only 4 months left Gabriella's infection was starting to take a toll on he body she slept from at least 9pm till at least 10am leaving Troy to put the girls to bed and wake them up and he always had to check Gabriella every night before he fell asleep next to her hoping that when he awoke she would still be breathing he couldn't lose Gabriella when she still had 4 months he wanted to be lying on a beach he knew that when the 3rd December came he wouldn't want it to happen he would sit on that beach from the 30th November holding her hand tightly while there Daughters sat close by while they watched the sunset he just lay in bed listening to Gabriella's stead breathing knowing one day he would be lying in that bed on his own hearing only his own breathing maybe he would let Aimee & Aspen Sleep with him at least he would hear two more breathing not just his own. He was brought out of his thoughts when Gabriella starting coughing violently he sat her up and rubbed her back he knew that this infection was taking a toll on her body but he just wished he could get a little bit longer with his family all together not a lousy 4 months at least 4 years but god had to go and take one of the most things that mattered to him his wife... Gabriella Marie Bolton

**9 Months Later 3rd October 2009**

We stayed out on Maui beach today the one that is 20 minutes away from our Vacation home because we decided to spend a few days Gabriella's infection was doing loads to her body and she knew it was coming and it was coming to fast fro her liking she was wiped out before 2pm so Troy took her back then stayed with Aspen & Aimee on the beach that he rented got Gabriella's death they had recently re-named there Vacation home to 'Troyella's Place' because this vacation home would be passed on to his daughters first Aimee would get a key then Aspen would get one a little later he wanted his daughters to remember one thing of there mother and not just pictures this Vacation home wad dotted with pictures of Gabriella from when her and Troy first met 2 Years Old on the swing set in East Park in Albuquerque, New Mexico he smiled at the memory until he heard Aimee crying...

"Sweetie What's Wrong?" Troy asked Aimee

"Mommy's Dying Isn't She?" Aimee Asked

"Yes Aimee She Is But It's No-Ones Fault It's Just Her Time To Go But hey I'll always be here you'll have Aspen and friends from school I can't help that Mommy's going it's her time" Troy explained it as possible

"Where's She Going?" Aimee asked

"To A Special Place Called Heaven Where Angels Will Look After Her And She Will Look Over All of Us and care for us" Troy replied teary-eyed

Aimee smiled at her dad settled in his side and sighed before falling asleep with Aspen on her Dad's other side.

**10 Months Later 3rd October 2009**

Gabriella had just slept all day she could only get up for about 2 hours then she had to go back to bed she still gave Troy his morning kiss and good night kiss even though his good night kiss was at 12pm he still loved it he spent most of his days after lunch with Aimee and Aspen on the beach while Gabriella slept as Troy knew before this infection was killing Gabriella faster then anyone liked even Aspen had caught on to what was happening and Aspen cried herself to sleep EVERYNIGHT Troy didn't think Gabriella is going to make it too the end of November so he is going to start sitting on the beach with Gabriella from the 20th October till her fateful day comes Aimee is most hurt by this she was closest to her mother she loved her dad but was more of a Mommy's girl like most girls are Aspen loved her dad a tiny bit more than her mom just because she was still young when she got older if Gabriella was still around she would probably love her mommy more most girls do (Though I Myself Personally like my dad more) but she would love her mom and dad equally.

**11 Months Later 3rd November 2009**

They had been sitting on the beach for 13 days now and luckily Gabriella was still alive she was some how getting a little bit of energy back and she could stay awake from 6pm till 10pm to watch the sunset and spend a little bit of time with Troy and the kids she knew this infection was killing her she knew she would soon be gone and she knew that her family would be ruined.

"T-Troy... Promise Me One Thing" Gabriella said her voice cracking

"Anything Gabi" Troy said promising his life

"Carry On, Re-marry and have a happy family just always keep a special place in your heart" Gabriella said tiredly

"Gabi I Can't I Will Live With Aspen & Aimee and will live happy you were my one and only true love and it will stay that way I never want to re-marry never want to lose my one love" Troy said crying

Gabriella rubbed his back even though she was half asleep she knew that Troy was in need of comfort and she could only comfort him he smiled when he felt her small delicate hands find there place on his back he just wanted to hug her never let go and make sure she lived for eternity.

**12 Months Later 1st December 2009**

Even though it was 2 days earlier Gabriella knew this was her day to go she stayed in bed sleeping until 7pm that day her and troy both dressed the girls in lovely dresses and did there hair especially nice Troy knew why and he broke down sobbing at one point while doing Aspen's hair he knew this day would come but he didn't know this day would come so fast he didn't want it too no-one wanted it too even some of the neighbours were on the beach because they had grown close to Troy and Gabriella after finding out why they were here for a few months they vowed they would be there Troy took his seat on the beach pulled Gabriella in his lap kiss her face lightly then he got Aimee Sat her by his side and got Aspen and sat her on his other side he let Gabriella lean on his chest while they watched the sunset there were a maximum of 5 neighbours on the beach with them Mr and Mrs Waterfield who were both 80 Years old and Mr & Mrs Ploadts with there 15 Year old Daughter Vanessa she knew exactly what was happening so she was allowed there either everyone else disrespected them or didn't give a shit so they only had 5.

GABRIELLA'S Thoughts

I Knew I Shouldn't Leave my family so soon Troy planned a meal for us but god has chosen my time now and curse him I want my life to never ever ever go I want to live for eternity and never leave the face of this earth Ha so much for that i'm going I lean my head into Troy's chest and close my eyes into darkness I can see a tunnel there's a light at the end of this tunnel there are two stair cases a staircase to heaven and one to hell i'm waiting in a place called Purgatory to cleanse my souls and repent (say sorry) for all the bad things I did then god comes and sends me up the staircase to heaven he reads over my profile and then the gates open and I am accepted into heaven I saw my mom my dad and my older sister who died in a car crash 3 years ago none of them knew I was going to be re-united with them so close in time but we were all happy I will save 3 special places in heaven for my family and I will be my family's guardian angel.

**Aww A sweet ending I mean it was originally called 'Bringing Up Aimee Rose & Aspen Lily Bolton' hence why it would be a two-shot but it can go back to that if you would like to see troy raising a 2 year old and a 8 month old right up until they are 18 by all means review saying that otherwise it will stay like this I spent 3 days re writing the last 5 months and believe me none of the worked out not even these but it's upto you guys if they appeal to you well anyway please review I tried my hardest I will have mini three-shots and two-shots up and even some short stories after our first full length story Little Ella**

Thanks Charlii


End file.
